


"Кто-то из Хейлов"

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Cupid - Freeform, Death Threat, M/M, Metaphysics, Weird Romance, demon-ish, relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда Питеру скучно - случаются самые фантастически вещи Х) Стайлз делает необдуманное признание после "смерти" Дерека, все дружно плющатся, Питер подливает маслица в огонь, и становится...уже не так скучно) 4 сезон закончился, но Питер никуда не делся - авторская блажь</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Кто-то из Хейлов"

\- Амур... - Стайлз неопределенно взмахивает рукой и тяжело вздыхает, - ...это такой мелкий и очень приставучий бес. Какой кретин, интересно, писал эти чертовы мифы Древней Греции? Или деградация коснулась не только великого рода человеческого, но и нечеловеческого тоже?  
Он замолкает, переминается с ноги на ногу. Сердце Стайлза пропускает два удара, потом три, затем все четыре. Если бы Питер не знал лучше, подумал бы, что перед ним какой-нибудь расшаренный йог восьмидесятого уровня, прокачанный десятью медитативными техниками. Никакого привычного сладкого уху мельтешения, взволнованных перепадов, прыжков и кульбитов. Питер ловит себя на мысли, что спокойный и уравновешенный Стайлз - это скучно. А потом его глаза восторженно расширяются, потому что Стайлз говорит дальше.  
\- Никогда, никогда не вызывай амуров, даже под страхом смерти, или двух смертей, или трех. Боже, мне нужен экзорцизм, настоящий, трушный, как в Супернатуралах, только мой Дин укатил в закат с какой-то красоткой, а Сэм не может отлипнуть от подружки-азиатки, потому что на него действует та же самая хрень, что и на меня, - вяло ударяет кулаком по столу, а затем горбится и как-то визуально становится меньше и хрупче, чем даже в самые юные свои школьные годы. Питер помнит.  
\- Поэтому ты решил попросить помощи у Дьявола, - Питер радушно склабится. Стайлз никогда не станет скучным, он просто не доживет до этого знаменательного дня.  
\- Да хоть у Христа Спасителя, но Арджент говорит, от этой хрени нет лекарства, кроме... - тут он морщится так гадливо, и с сожалением, и еще чем-то настолько горьким и приторным, что все внутри сжимается и рот наполняется слюной, - ...любви.  
Питер смеется неприлично долго, а потом еще так же долго просто молча улыбается, потому что черт побери, ну вот кто бы еще в такое вляпался, ну вот кто? А главное из-за кого? Питер скалится, мысленно снимая шляпу перед племянничком, сложить два плюс два совершенно несложно. Тот самый "Дин" сваливший в закат с горячей девчонкой, ну конечно же. Питер помнит эту сцену признания, которую ему практически навязали. Ну ладно, ему было интересно, что отмочит Стайлз, и насколько пунцовым может быть его трусливый племяшек. Не разочаровали, по итогу, оба. Стайлз нес без тормозов все, что приходило в голову - от их первой встречи до собственных грязных фантазий, которые частенько не давали ему спать. А Питер наслаждался покерфейсом Дерека, который дал трещину еще на первой минуте, а потом все крошился, и крошился, и крошился. Закончил тогда Стайлз феноменально: "Если тебя волнует, что я парень - я могу сменить пол". Притом сказал это так убедительно, без капли вранья, что даже Питер, пожалуй, испугался бы. Дерек был просто в ужасе.  
\- Окей, ладно, - Питер вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться, опять становится опасно-неподвижным и хищным. Чуть склоняет голову набок, - Ты ему звонил?  
Теперь Стайлз мечется вдоль гигантского окна лофта, хотя сердце все еще бьется, как ленивая засыпающая птичка. Или мотылек, увязший в паутине. До Питера начинает доходить.  
\- 15 смс-сообщений, 20 неотвеченных звонков, 3 имэйла и даже сообщение в фейсбуке. Ноль, нада. А на этот раз я ведь не шучу. Он действительно меня убивает.  
\- Ну-у, технически...  
\- Технически я сам себе идиот, знаю. Теперь полгорода в розовых соплях лижется по углам, найдя свою "вторую половинку" - кстати поздравляю, Малия уже собирается за кого-то там замуж, не то Джейк, не то Джек. Вторая половина города в глубокой депрессии пропивает деньги в барах, а уровень самоубийств ползет вверх медленно, но верно, как фанатичная улитка, и мой отец ни хрена не расследует, потому что они с Мелиссой, не прошло и ста лет, наконец нашли друг друга. Дома я стараюсь не появляться, потому что они как чертовы подростки.  
Стайлз говорит это так, словно ему лет тридцать, но судя по всему, он и еще горстка счастливчиков - самые трезвомыслящие люди в городе. Включая Питера.  
\- Это все конечно очень трагично, но чем я могу помочь?  
Сам факт, что Питер вообще спрашивает - уже кое о чем говорит. Наверное, это старость.  
Стайлз становится недвижим, как статуя. Так и замирает - сутулый силуэт на фоне сумерек за окном. Питеру кажется, что где-то там, в темнеющем небе, мечется беспокойная тень. Маленькое существо, от которого все ощущения скручивает чем-то гадливым и невыразимо мерзким, будто грязью плеснули в лицо. И разлили лужу нечистот под ногами. Это такого "амура" выпустил на волю отчаянный мальчишка? Если да, то они все крупно попали.  
Питер переводит взгляд на Стайлза. Он совсем перестал дышать.  
\- Эй, щеночек. Эй! - он прикрикивает, позволяя волку выглянуть наружу, принюхаться, прочувствовать. Призвать, как призвал бы потерявшегося в лесу волчонка.  
\- А, да. Помочь. Не знаю. У тебя есть бестиарий? Кажется, был. Или может что-нибудь по магии. Даже мои знакомые ведьмы не знают, как это прогнать. Предлагали сжечь манускрипт призыва. Или меня. Лучше сразу вместе, - прижимает руку к груди рассеянно, трет, как будто там синяк или ушиб. Все, что чувствует Питер - это пустоту, там, за грудной клеткой. Удары сердца раздаются от силы раз в минуту.  
\- Покажи, - Питер вздыхает. Сложно быть сучкой и ядовитой задницей, когда перед тобой умирают. Хотя он попробует, правда. - И манускрипт, и то, что у тебя здесь, - тыкает себя в грудь, а Стайлз сразу морщится. И стесняется, прости господи, вот как это вообще? Умирает и стесняется. Питер умиляется, как самый распоследний маньяк-извращенец.  
\- Это будет самая глупая смерть в истории человечества, - хмурится, бубнит. Достает мятую желтоватую бумажку из кармана джинсов, выпутывается из рубашки. Дерганные, резкие движения. Нервные. Питер думает, как бы он раздевался для Дерека. - Из-за неразделенной любви, ну офигеть теперь. От рук любовного, чтоб его, ангела, - мешкает, прежде чем стащить футболку. Тянет за края аккуратно и медленно, будто боясь обжечься. Питер с ленивым интересом рассматривает постепенно обнажающийся торс - слишком худой даже по меркам Стайлза, как будто что-то выедает его изнутри, иссушает, вытягивает силы. Футболка присоединяется к рубашке на полу, в глазах Стайлза непонятно откуда взявшийся вызов, как будто так и ждет, что Питер съязвит какую-нибудь особую колкость, которую нужно будет парировать в лучших традициях острословия. Но это один из тех редких случаев, когда Питер теряет дар речи.  
\- Это...ого.  
Мельтешащая за окном тень становится еще более вещественной, но Питер не обращает внимания. Кожа на груди Стайлза вся будто в чернильных разводах. Словно какой-то безумный татуировщик попытался воплотить на нем свой ночной кошмар. Тень расползается рваными клочьями от сердца и дальше, по груди и ключицам, пульсирует и клубится, норовит заползти на плечи. Ближе к сердцу она приобретает синевато-синюшный оттенок свежего ушиба, еще ближе - гнилостно-зеленый с бордово-красными прожилками. Цвета движутся и переливаются один в другой, как акварельные краски, кожа выглядит больной и скользкой, гниющей. Как будто если прикоснуться - она лопнет, обнажив грудную клетку с ребрами и усыхающим, полумертвым сердцем.  
\- В понимании амура жизнь без любви - не жизнь. В прямом смысле. Доказано...опытным путем.  
Молчание тянется, в лофте становится темнее. Фонарный свет не пробивается внутрь, как будто натыкаясь на какой-то барьер. Питер делает несколько шагов вперед, а Стайлз не пятится, как сделал бы еще пару дней и пару жизней назад.  
\- Ты не можешь его позвать? Дерека. Как-нибудь по-волчьи, - в его голосе столько надежды, что хочется отвернуться и выйти. Питер качает головой, и без спроса прижимает ладонь к самому червивому нутру, пульсирующему гноем. Кожа на ощупь горячая, сухая, но совершенно здоровая. Чертова метафизика.  
\- Он теперь сам себе волк. Супер-пупер-мега-омега. Где-нибудь резвится сейчас нагишом в лесу, охотясь на оленей. Пропускает все веселье.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и сознательно заставляет себя дышать. Не ровнее или глубже, чтобы успокоиться. Просто дышать. Гонять воздух по легким.  
\- Может вырвать его к чертям?  
Питер позволяет себе усмехнуться и выпускает когти, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы оцарапать кожу и вернуть мальчишку к действительности. Стайлз морщится, но тут же подается вперед, заставляя Питера отнять руку.  
\- Все время забываю, что ты суицидник, щеночек. Как дожил-то до своих лет? - облизывает окровавленные пальцы с показной безразличностью, но его мозг лихорадочно прорабатывает возможные варианты развития событий. "Вырвать к чертям" тоже было в этом списке, просто не на первом месте.  
\- Плохо старался, - хмыкает, как обычно, без излишних соплей и трагики. Питеру так больше нравится, - До этого дня, то есть.  
Питер слизывает последнюю капельку крови и думает, почему бы и нет. Не совсем то, как он себе все это представлял, но лучше, чем ничего. Осталось только придумать, что попросить взамен. Что-нибудь очень большое, очень и очень.  
\- Чтобы вызвать этого сладкого амурчика, нужно просто прочитать с бумажки?  
Глаза Стайлза блестят в темноте каким-то потусторонним пониманием. Он не может знать, но все-таки знает, что Питер собирается предложить. Смерть обостряет интуицию?  
\- Прочитать, да. Этот красавчик вылезет из своей зловонной дыры, проткнет тебя своей инфернальной стрелой, и добро пожаловать в клуб несчастных и еще более несчастных, - теперь он склоняет голову чуть набок, как будто оценивая, или прикидывая. Он же далеко не дурак. - Что ты за это хочешь?  
\- О, сразу к делу. Мне всегда в тебе это нравилось. Может, вечное рабство? Пособничество во всех моих настоящих и будущих коварных и гениальных планах. Поймаешь мне альфу и будешь убираться дома раз в неделю, а еще носить свежие круассаны по утрам.  
\- А первенца моего тебе не надо? Или там, бессмертную душу?  
\- Фи как вульгарно.  
Стайлз лыбится из последних сил. Питер комкает в руках бумажку.  
\- Ты в курсе, как это работает? А ну как пустишься в вечный поиск вечной любви на другой конец Земли?  
\- Поверь, любовь - последнее, что меня волнует в этой жизни, - Питер хмыкает, - Вечное рабство, значит.  
\- Пока тебе не надоест, - Стайлз пожимает плечом, а Питер думает, что как для мальчишки - он слишком хорошо умеет читать людей.  
В лофте становится удушливо темно, как в подвале. Даже звериное зрение Питера помогает мало, а значит Стайлз вообще ослеп и ничего не видит. Интересно, ему страшно? Сейчас Питер не может сказать даже это. В груди у Стайлза тихо-тихо.  
Питер разворачивает скомканную бумажку и начинает медленно, с надлежащим пафосом, читать подписанную поверх греческих закорючек транскрипцию. С минуту не происходит вообще ничего - даже сам воздух застыл в ожидании. Стайлз начинает дышать быстро, как загнанная лошадь. Будет смешно, если он умрет от панического приступа раньше, чем от метафизической дури, и Питер посмеялся бы, если бы только амур не решил-таки явиться миру.  
Стайлз цепляется пальцами за горло - как раз там, где его сжимают маленькие осклизлые ручки младенца-переростка с жутким, остервенелым выражением лица. Его губы раздвинуты в хищной ухмылке, от которой даже у Питера начинают бегать неприятные мурашки по всему телу. Рот амура полон мелких, острых, как у акулы, маленьких зубов гнилостно-желтого цвета. Он медленно отворачивается от лица Стайлза, разжимая крошечные пальчики. Он знает, что его видят, он слышал слова.  
Опухшее тельце лоснится слизью, как будто амур провел минимум неделю в канализационных водах, где умер, загнил, и начал разлагаться. Белки глаз на фоне темной гниющей кожи кажутся неестественно белыми. Смоляно-темные волосы слиплись клочьями, похожие на водоросли. Он открывает свой клыкастый ротик и издает дикий, птичий крик. Глаза наливаются кровью, и все его тельце, нависающее за спиной Стайлза, поворачивается к Питеру. Слышится хлопот маленьких жилистых, как у летучей мыши, крыльев.  
Питер даже не замечает, когда амур перемещается - одну секунду он лип к Стайлзу, вымазывая его в метафизической слизи, а вот он уже перед самым носом Питера, и время будто растянулось вязкой смоляной каплей. У маленького засранца нет ни лука, ни стрел, ни розового румянца на светлых щечках. Зато у него есть узкий хвост с острым, как игла, наконечником. Питер знает, что успеет только одно из двух, и ему требуется целая секунда, чтобы решить.  
Они протыкают друг друга одновременно, двигаясь, будто в замедленной съемке. Когти Питера без сопротивления входят в мягкое податливое тельце, вонзаясь в голову, грудь и пухлый животик. Существо вскрикивает, выдергивает жало из груди Питера, и конвульсивно извивается, как ему кажется, целую вечность. В сердце что-то противно ноет, одновременно колет и холодит. Он изнывает от какой-то полузабытой жажды по чему-то весьма определенному, конкретному, он вот-вот найдет ему имя, еще немного. Амур обмякает слизкой тушей, крылья обвисают, из приоткрытого рта течет ядовито-зеленая струйка крови. Судя по всему, он стал полностью видимым, потому что Стайлз отшатывается и чуть не падает с тихим "ох твою ж мать".  
Питер брезгливо стряхивает свою "добычу" на пол и лезет в карман за салфеткой. Передумывает, и медленно шлепает босыми ногами к раковине, где долго и упорно моет руки. Комнату придется продезинфицировать. Возможно с использованием инсектицидов. И атомной боеголовки.  
\- Спасибо. Нет, правда, Питер, это...вау, спасибо.  
Помещение заполняет ритмичное стаккато чужого пульса. Бешеный, восторженный звук. Питер поворачивается, чтобы отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, но замирает. Кажется, это то самое, когда говорят "дух захватывает". Как прыгать с парашюта или падать с последнего этажа высотки, надеясь, что потом все заживет. Как на волке, да.  
\- Стайлз, - он говорит тихо и вкрадчиво, и медленно, осторожно подходит, огибая тело амура в луже зеленой жижи, но не приближается слишком близко, - Ты всегда был такой притягательный? Привлекательный? Нет, не то слово. Аппетитный. Да, вот это.  
Питер жалеет, что у него нет под рукой камеры, потому что это выражение лица - бесценно. Между радостью, восторгом, безысходностью и отчаянием. Все это каким-то образом уместилось на мордашке Стайлза одновременно, и выплеснулось приступом сухого нервного кашля.  
\- Ты же его убил. Убил же? - тыкает носком кроссовка мертвенно-зеленое существо. Внутри тельца что-то отвратительно хлюпает и лопается. Но в остальном он совершенно точно мертв.  
Питер театрально вздыхает и задирает собственную футболку, демонстрируя такое же, как у Стайлза, чернильно-гнилостное пятно, только в несколько раз меньше.  
\- Можно сказать, это была ничья.  
Питер окидывает Стайлза тяжелым взглядом. Горячим и вязким, как жидкая карамель. Если бы он знал, что так получится, то, пожалуй, дважды подумал бы, прежде чем подкидывать мальчишке чертов манускрипт. Но в конце концов, главный результат достигнут - ему нескучно. Как же ему совершенно и отчаянно нескучно. Конечно, он рассчитывал посмотреть на еще одну порцию неумелой драмы от Дерека и пафосного театра от Стайлза, может с парочкой эротических элементов, но вон как все шикарно получилось. Город в шоке, церковь только и делает, что регистрирует браки круглые сутки, а Стайлз стоит рядом красивый и аппетитный, как дорогой французский десерт.  
\- Но моя хрень исчезла с его смертью. Почему твоя осталась? - он хмурится, неверяще переводит взгляд с амура на Питера, и обратно. Встревоженное лицо. Искусанные губы. Питер сладко вздыхает.  
\- Хочешь оживить его и спросить, щеночек?  
\- Боже упаси, - как будто опомнившись, заворачивается обратно в слои одежды. В кармане рубашки вибрирует телефон. Несколько долгих секунд на лице Стайлза не отражается ни одной эмоции, а потом он долго, истерично хохочет.  
Дерек пишет: "Что случилось? Ты в порядке?".  
Стайлз молниеносно набирает ответ: "Любовь прошла, завяли помидоры".  
Через секунду мобильный разливается главной темой Звездных Войн, а Стайлз куксит рожицу и показывает телефону язык.  
\- Ответь, - Питер подкрадывается еще ближе, пользуясь тем, что Стайлз отвлекся.  
Из мобильного сыплется буйный, как для Дерека, поток слов, Стайлз не успевает и пять копеек вставить. Злится и чуть не шипит в трубку, советуя засунуть его, Дерека, заслуженный отдых и время "на подумать" в его же, Дерека, несомненно шикарную задницу, потому что он чертов эгоцентрист, а Стайлз не девочка-фанатка, которая наяривает ему по триста раз ко дню исключительно из большой любви и без какой-либо веской причины. Невидимый Дерек явно переосмысливает свое поведение, а Стайлз очень показательно игнорирует Питера, никак из благодарности. Питер втягивает носом запахи - от шампуня до выпитой еще утром чашки кофе. А еще немножко страха и волнения. И даже злость его, кажется, пахнет как-то по-особенному. Похоже на лавровый лист.  
Питер довольно фыркает и облизывается.  
\- Кто это тут со мной? А какое твое дело? Кто-то же должен был спасти город, пока ты там охотился на оленей нагишом. Откуда я знаю? Таки охотился? Твою мать, Дерек, и этому человеку я признавался в...Да-да, помню, мы об этом не говорим, сколько там, месяц? Иди в жопу Дерек, думай хоть до скончания веков, и без тебя проблем хватает. Не Питер ли со мной здесь? Питер ли. Дать трубочку? А не дам. И готовься получить много-много свадебных приглашений на этой неделе, потому что тут...Да нет, тут один нарисовался любовный демон. Нет, уже убили. А откуда ты узнал, что я? Да мне было так хреново, можешь себе представить, а какая-то добрая душа...  
Тут Стайлз замирает и напрягается всем телом, рот приоткрывается от удивления и осознания. Взглядом, который он бросает на Питера, можно плавить металл.  
\- Ладно, все уже окей, отдыхай дальше. Я перезвоню.  
Сил у Стайлза все еще мало, но кулак костлявый и острый. Питер задумчиво щупает опухшую губу и с удивлением не ощущает стремления убивать, крушить и уничтожать. Это очень, очень осложнит его существование в будущем.  
\- Ты мой раб, ты помнишь?  
\- Хрен собачий, а не раб. Никакого договора мы, если я не ошибаюсь, не подписывали.  
\- Убью всех твоих родных и близких, - Питер мурлычет, как изысканный комплимент, и Стайлз громко сглатывает.  
\- С таким аргументом...сложно поспорить. Но, боже, Питер, из всех миллиардов людей и нелюдей, населяющих планету - именно я?  
\- Мне всегда нравились твои мозги, щеночек. Теперь просто нравится и все остальное. Никаких проблем, - о да, Питер умеет держать себя в руках, никаких проблем. На пару дней его точно хватит.  
\- Мне теперь что, придется торчать рядом, чтобы эта хрень тебя не убила?  
\- Получается так. Моя жизнь в твоих руках, кто бы мог подумать, а? - он втягивает носом воздух и смущение Стайлза пахнет восточными пряностями. Кружит голову.  
\- Ты мне нифига не нравишься, Питер Хейл.  
\- Все так сначала говорят, - Питер ухмыляется, довольный. Он уже предвкушает, что начнется, когда вернется Дерек.

\- Дуэль? За него? - Дерек фирменно изгибает бровь и старательно игнорирует Стайлза в фартуке возле плиты. Воистину, когда-нибудь Питер за это поплатится, но черт побери - он заслужил немного позитива после всего случившегося.  
\- Я что, баба, чтобы за меня драться? - Стайлз помешивает что-то в сковородке, - И что значит "за него"? За бабу, значит, можно, а за него - сразу нет? - сердито фыркает, разливает кофе по чашкам, грюкает ими об стол, и со вздохом возвращается к плите. Питер уже привык к вечно разлитому в воздухе раздражению. Привык, что кто-то постоянно скрючивается на диване в позе зю за ноутом, громко поет в душе, и таскает за собой по всем метафизическим спецам Бикон Хиллз, потому что после того, как Стайлз провел несколько ночей у себя дома, Питер приполз полумертвый к нему под дверь, и даже Шерифу совесть не позволила его прогнать.  
\- Ну а что ты предлагаешь? Нас двое, мальчик один. У меня любовь, - Питер улыбается так широко и неядовито, что Дерек гадливо хмурится. У него невыспавшийся усталый вид, как будто остаток своего "отпуска" он не кувыркался со своей Шоколадкой, а думал тяжкие думы денно и нощно за бутылочкой бесполезного виски.  
\- У тебя - магическая болезнь. Излечимая, - кажется, Дерек настроен серьезно. Питер делает глоток кофе и довольно ухмыляется. Он и не знал, что Стайлз так славно куховарит.  
\- А у меня - тоже болезнь? - Стайлз спрашивает тихо, раздраженно, и как Питеру кажется, расстроено. Теперь, с высоты своей свежей магической влюбленности, ему легче понять. Хотя менее забавной от этого вся ситуация не становится.  
Дерек спасается в чашке кофе, Стайлз грюкает по столу тарелками с завтраком и почти швыряет пакет со свежими круассанами - все как договаривались.  
\- Нет, ну если ты не заинтересован, отдай щеночка мне, и никаких проблем, - Питер все ждет, когда в него полетит горячая сковородка или нож, но за последние пару недель Стайлз стал настоящим королем самообладания. После сотой попытки объяснить каждому встречному-поперечному, почему же он теперь живет в лофте Хейлов, он, кажется, достиг некоего дзена. Питер со дня на день ожидает, когда же рванет, и возможно Дерек вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы это застать.  
\- Мне выйти? - Стайлз спрашивает сладко и нежно, - Потому что, ты же знаешь, я об этом мечтаю с того самого дня. Уйти. На фиг. На другой конец света.  
Дерек беспомощно сербает кофе, Питер даже немного ему сочувствует, но больше завидует. Увлеченность Стайлза хлесткая и жаркая, как огромный костер. Беспокойная, как и он сам. Конечно, ему хочется конкретики, после всего этого мозготраха и пережитого кошмара с жутким амуром. Единственное, чего не может понять Питер, это чего же хочется Дереку.  
\- Можешь выйти. Заодно продемонстрируем племянничку, как работает наша...связь.  
\- Не дождешься, - Стайлз сердито кидает фартук на стул и мостится на диване, показательно ковыряясь в ноутбуке. Питер знает, на какие рычажки давить, и каждый раз это доставляет ему неимоверное удовольствие. Дерек видимо расслабляется, хотя по мнению Питера, совершенно зря.  
\- Я отсканировал манускрипт и отправил нескольким спецам. Посмотрим, что они найдут. Откуда ты его вообще взял? - то и дело косится на диван, потом смотрит на Питера, и обратно на диван. Как будто пытается что-то себе представить. И Питер даже знает что.  
\- О в нашем семейном склепе ты не поверишь что можно откопать. Думал продать эту штучку, но как же продавать, не протестировав? А тут такой кандидат, я не устоял, - злость Стайлза ощущается, как взрыв сверхновой, заполняя комнату теплом, он бубнит что-то про прощение и свет души, из чего Питер делает вывод, что он таки ударился в медитативные техники.  
\- А вроде взрослый мужик, - Дерек качает головой, - Так над детьми издеваться.  
Питер с сожалением вздыхает. Племянничек либо туп, как кирпичная стена, либо таким образом пытается дать понять, что ничерта им со Стайлзом не светит. В таком случае это уже просто жестоко, и уж в жестокостях Питер знает толк как никто другой. Возможно, эта "магия" сделала его более восприимчивым и чувствительным, но разочарование Стайлза для него вспыхивает как неоновая вывеска - одновременно и цветом, и запахом, и льдистым внутренним ощущением.  
\- И кто же из нас двоих издевается...над детьми? - Питер наслаждается произведенным эффектом. Если Стайлз отказывается троллить этого бессердечного увальня, то он себе в удовольствии не откажет, о нет.  
\- И потом, - Питер продолжает, поглаживая пальцами чашку, как будто кофе в ней - настоящая драгоценность, - Ты виноват в сложившейся ситуации ничуть не меньше. Не будь ты так занят проблемой собственной сексуальности, ориентации и прочего, то не игнорировал бы мальчика, приехал, и был бы хэппи энд. Если бы не я, - он театрально вздыхает, - Его хмурой мордашки сейчас здесь бы не было.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы это исправить, - Дерек говорит с пылом и рвением солдата, рвущегося на поле боя. Стайлз раздраженно цикает, и уходит наверх, вместе со своим гнездом из пледа и ноутбуком. В его, Питера, комнату. На его, Питера, кровать. Он мысленно улыбается и засчитывает себе небольшую победу в этой болезненной странной игре.  
\- Ты не делаешь самого главного, - Питер мастер недосказанностей и завуалированностей, но Дерек, кажется, понимает все именно так, как надо.

На следующий день Дерек пытается поцеловать Стайлза, и делает все только хуже. Питер знал, что нечто подобное может произойти, все-таки Стайлз выглядит потрясающе беззащитно, когда дрыхнет на диване в своей смешной пижаме. Он вполне может представить, что творится в голове Дерека.  
Они наконец-то решили поговорить без посторонних. Питер их не видит, но слух, обоняние и какое-то шестое метафизическое чутье открывает ему картинку куда более четкую, чем показали бы собственные глаза.  
Стайлз вертит в руках стакан воды, закручивая воду мелкими спиральками, взгляд блуждает в индустриальном пейзаже, окутанном предрассветными сумерками.  
\- Нужно было почти сдохнуть, чтобы понять, - невидимый Дерек где-то совсем рядом, по-звериному бесшумный и нечитаемый, - Что я тоже был неправ, вываливая на тебя все это. Слишком большая ответственность, которую нужно делить на двоих, иначе оно просто не работает. Кто-то один обязательно сломается. Так что, наверное, мне нужно попросить прощения, - поводит плечом, отвергая попытку Дерека прикоснуться, - Я больше всех виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Просто, когда ты умер тогда... вернее мы думали, что ты умер. Я чуть не умер там же, на месте. Если бы не нужно было бежать спасать Скотта, я бы присоединился к Шоколадке в ее воинственной истерии. А потом мне показалось, что другого выбора просто нет. Сказать все как есть, или...  
Стайлз испуганно-восхищенно вздыхает.  
Питер хмурится, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Даже он себе не позволяет таких вольностей.  
\- Ну вот и что ты этим пытаешься доказать? - голос низкий, и в воздухе пахнет возбуждением.  
\- Я...не знаю, - сердце Дерека прыгает бешеным кроликом точно так же, как у Стайлза. Питер жалеет о своем нынешнем состоянии, потому что тогда он мог бы в полной мере насладиться спектаклем.  
\- Мы могли бы остаться друзьями. Ну хоть попробовать. А теперь что?  
\- Господи, чего ты хочешь? Уходишь от тебя - плохо, приближаешься - еще хуже.  
\- А почему проблема всегда во мне, и никогда - в тебе? Я один во всем этом? Нет - серьезно?  
Питер знает, что Стайлз по-настоящему злится только в двух случаях. Когда люди очень задевают его чувства, и когда проявляют крайнюю степень глупости. Дерек, кажется, умудрился попасть в два яблочка сразу.  
Судя по молчанию, Дерек пытается выиграть этот спор не словами, а крайне трагичными паппи айз. Но если у Стайлза включается "королева драмы" - то это надолго. Питер слышит сердитые шаги по лестнице, и даже не пытается сделать вид, что спит.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь. А, ты и не спишь, отлично. Я уйду часа на два. Мне нужно. Скотта повидать, к отцу в участок заскочить. Убить кого-нибудь в лесу. Обычные дела.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты точно не против? Потому что я пойму, если...  
\- Лучше иди.  
\- Ты звони если что. Я скорее всегда буду уже в другом штате, но знаешь...  
\- Стайлз, - Питер рычит и угрожающе сверкает глазами. В последнее время амплуа злодея дается ему все хуже. Он много читает, пьет кофе-чай, даже гуляет по городу в ущерб собственному здоровью, но все они понимают, что так вечно продолжаться не может. У Стайлза окончательно съедет крыша, а что съедет у Питера, он даже боится представить. Это все так глупо и забавно, что можно хохотать сутки напролет, но как-то в последнее время совсем не хочется.  
\- Понял. Ну, на связи.  
В воздухе разливается свежее, чуть прохладное облегчение. С еле уловимым запахом снега и каких-то цветов. Питер думает, что будет скучать по этому. Связь на таком уровне - это действительно магия.  
Стайлз вихрем вылетает из лофта, на ходу заматываясь во что первое под руку попадется, и довольно грюкает дверью.  
Питер зевает, потягивается, и спускается вниз. Теперь его выход.

\- Очень тонко сыграно, племянничек, очень, - Питер с умилением рассматривает расставленные по размеру тарелки, и чашки - по цвету. OCD Стайлза в последнее время начало приобретать новые масштабы. На одной из кирпичных стен лофта расцвела классическая стайлзовская схема с ниточками-пересечениями и неочевидными событийными связями. Там вклеено несколько портретов, распечатка манускрипта и фотографии тельца амура. Каждый день то тут, то там, появляются новые детали, и Питер все ждет, когда же ему наскучит, но увы. Не в ближайшем будущем.  
Дерек сердито фыркает.  
\- Вот давай хоть ты не будешь... - он замолкает, потрясенный, и Питер только через несколько секунд понимает, почему.  
\- А, эта штука. Красиво, правда? У Стайлза была раза в три больше и раз в десять болезненней, - он уже чувствует, как гнилостный чернильный цветок на груди начинает пульсировать, это похоже на маленькие разряды тока, даже кожа местами немеет. Буквально на глазах появляется больше иссиня-зеленого и красного, как будто неведомый "яд" обладает собственным сознанием, и стоит "избраннику" отдалиться на пару сотен метров - начинается необратимый процесс умирания.  
\- Он...очень заботится о тебе.  
Питер делает сознательное усилие, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
\- О что это я слышу, ревность? Он просто был на моем месте, и это не то, что можно пожелать другому живому существу, даже если это ненавистный всем Питер Хейл. Тем более я был так любезен, что пожертвовал этой своей психологической свободой в обмен на его жизнь. Не такая уж и большая цена, если подумать.  
\- Еще пару недель назад ты бы в жизни так не сказал, - Дерек усмехается. Кажется, все это задевает его совсем не так глубоко, как можно было подумать.  
\- Вот это были денечки, да? Мягкотелый Питер меня тоже не очень устраивает, но не волнуйся, я найду лекарство. А вот что будешь делать ты?  
\- Но ты не очень-то торопишься.  
Дерек, безусловно, прав. Но это уже совершенно не его дело.  
\- Можешь игнорировать проблему сколько угодно, от этого она никуда не денется. Стайлз, кстати, был прав.  
\- В чем именно? - он устало распластывается на столе, и Питер с опозданием понимает, что Дерек ничуть не лучше подростка, когда дело касается отношений. Энное количество психологических травм и тяжелое детство, и даже недавняя трансформация безусловно сделали его сильнее, выносливее, чувствительнее. Но все его понимание и сочувствие будто отключается, когда дело касается Стайлза. Это и есть "любовь" в исполнении Хейлов? Полное игнорирование происходящего и собственных потребностей заодно.  
\- В том, что это не только его проблема. И тот факт, что мне приходится тебе на это указывать, само по себе уже... - он пожимает плечом, дескать, это же очевидно, - Ты просто доиграешься, что он сам все решит. За тебя.  
В последнее время Питеру кажется, что у Стайлза действительно больше яиц, чем у них двоих вместе взятых. Хотя, возможно, в нем просто говорит магия.

\- Черт, где тебя носит? - Стайлз пахнет ментоловыми сигаретами, имбирным печеньем, обильно - Скоттом и его волком, немножко Кирой, какими-то пряностями и специями, Арджентом, собственным домом и свежестиранной одеждой, и еще немного - виски, и опять Скоттом. Питер мог бы по одним только запахам восстановить весь его день. Он с удовольствием чувствует, как отпускает тупая ноющая боль в груди.  
\- Я же не больной, целыми днями дома сидеть. И у меня есть...дела, - да, лес бы просто не пережил его отсутствия. Попытка снять боль волчьей трансформацией не возымела никакого успеха, скорее только усилила эффект.  
\- Только давай без новых планов по захвату мира. Я не могу одновременно пытаться тебе помочь и спасать все сущее от великого и ужасного Питера Хейла.  
Питер добродушно кивает. Ему нравится, что общение стало проще и легче. Мысль, что от этого всего придется вот-вот отказаться, навевает необычайную тоску.  
\- У меня куча хороших новостей, - он оживленно роется в рюкзаке, выуживая горшочек с какой-то растительностью, Питер обращает внимание на стену, пополнившуюся новыми деталями.  
\- Я был у Арджента. Мне не показалось в прошлый раз, на него действительно не подействовала эта любовная магия, от слова совсем. Мы потратили минут сорок, чтобы определить, какая из многочисленных цацок могла его защитить, ты не поверишь сколько талисманов он на себе таскает, и это не считая татуировок, я даже подумываю набить себе парочку. Так вот, оказалось, никакие это не талисманы, - он торжественно водружает горшочек с белыми цветочками на стол.  
\- Немного греческой магии против греческого недуга. Ну или римского. Ну неважно - амур, купидон, эрос, одна хрень. Арджент говорит, он регулярно попивает чаек из этой травки в профилактических целях, помогает от большинства магических воздействий. Травка "моли", предположительно подаренная Одиссею Гермесом, чтобы отвадить чары прекрасной Цирцеи. Так что мы ее заварим, и посмотрим что получится.  
Он набирает побольше воздуха в легкие, а Питер мостится на диване, наслаждаясь представлением "Спасти Питера". Он правда не думал, что доживет до этого дня.  
\- Дальше. Мелисса предложила бороться с этим, как с ядом, и я удивляюсь, как сам до этого не додумался. Взять эту штуку на анализ, посмотреть что да как, вряд ли современная химия сможет адекватно бороться с магией, но попробовать можно. И переливание - немножко крови Дерека может здорово облегчить твое существование. И последнее...  
Питер с интересом принюхивается, отмечая подскочившее давление и легкую нотку возбуждения, и еще чего-то сладкого и непривычного.  
-...Скотт в кои-то веки вынырнул из розовых соплей и сказал что-то по делу. Наверное. Возможно? У них с Кирой пропали чернильные пятна, когда они, хм, были вместе. Вернее, он не уверен, говорит, им было не до того, возможно их вылечила сама смерть амура. Но теоретически...  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне секс? - Питер правда не думал, что его еще можно чем-то удивить, но вот поди ж ты. Удивляет. Каждый раз.  
\- Я? Предлагаю? О нет. Просто как возможность. На худой конец. Если ничего не сработает. Вообще ничего, - принимается нервно выколупывать цветы из горшка, а Питер даже не пытается сдержать ухмылку. Ну в конце концов, может же он получать от всего этого удовольствие? Вполне может.  
\- Откуда растительность? - он встает и подкрадывается чуть ближе, становится рядом, симулируя крайнюю степень заинтересованности.  
\- Из теплицы одной ведьмочки. Обменял твой чертов манускрипт. И не надо делать такое лицо! Или ты думаешь его бы кто-то купил после всего этого? Тем более, все и так уже знают чуть ли не в деталях, как он работает. Это была хорошая сделка, - обмывает корешок, с минуту смотрит на него и на цветы, прикидывая, что конкретно из этого нужно заваривать, а потом достает огромную чашку и, кажется, решает заварить все сразу.  
\- Я смотрю все так и горят желанием помочь, - он подбирается еще чуть ближе, лениво опирается о стол, наблюдая махинации с волшебной травой.  
\- Помочь мне, а не тебе, - Стайлз даже хмыкает смешливо, - Арджент предложил, в случае чего, закопать твой труп на своем заднем дворе, Шериф намекнул, что магическое "преступное бездействие" не является преступлением в глазах закона, и даже Шоколадка позвонила из...откуда бы то ни было, и предложила свои услуги наемника и киллера с огромной скидкой. Ну, из серии, нет человека - нет проблемы.  
\- Вот это больше похоже на правду. Думаешь, сработает? - как бы невзначай подбирается еще ближе. Чем дальше, тем сложнее становится убеждать организм, что это просто магия и ничего больше. В конце концов, влияние разума не бесконечно, и чем ближе Стайлз, тем более реальным и естественным кажется желание прикасаться. Трогать, нюхать, ерошить волосы и водить пальцами по коже. Питер уже забыл, насколько он может быть тактильным. Он уже лет десять как ни в кого не влюблялся.  
\- Не знаю, - сердито, но честно. Вода с тихим шипением заполняет чашку, в нос ударяет резкий горьковатый запах, - Эй-эй, личное пространство! - разворачивается и легонько отпихивает Питера, чтобы отошел. Он покорно уступает несколько сантиметров и принимает чашку из рук Стайлза. Пойло на вкус мерзее некуда. Хотя, может, лекарства и должны быть такими?  
\- Ну как?  
\- Отвратительно, - синхронно улыбаются. Кажется, Стайлз вполне закономерно наслаждается его страданиями.  
\- Пей до конца. Завтра принесу еще.  
Питер делает маленькие аккуратные глотки и гипнотизирует плавающие в чашке корешки. Стайлз заглядывает ему в лицо и будто ждет чего-то. Возможно, чудодейственного выздоровления прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Я не уверен, что хочу...лечиться, - Питер говорит то, что сам начал осознавать только недавно, в основном благодаря Дереку, как ни парадоксально, - Это, конечно, доставляет некоторые неудобства, и мои планы по захвату мира, как ты говоришь, отошли на второй, а то и третий план. Наблюдается так же некоторая интеллектуальная деградация, мечтательность и ужасающее смещение всех приоритетов в одну весьма определенную сторону. Но когда-то, Стайлз, я ведь был другим, совсем-совсем другим. Не повернутым на власти, а счастливым, уверенным в себе и собственных возможностях человеком. И что, что бы ни случилось, мне хватит сил защитить свою семью. Я был слишком беспечным. С тех пор я не делаю таких ошибок.  
"До этого момента" повисает в воздухе невысказанным грузом, тяжелым и беспокойным. Стайлз старательно молчит, только дышать стал чаще и сердце отстукивает взволнованную джигу. Ритм сладко отдается во всем теле Питера, и это то, чего он не ощущал уже очень, очень давно.  
\- Это как вернутся к полноценному себе. К целостному. Не озлобленному. Похоже на смерть. Или возрождение. С одной стороны это ложь и магический самообман, но я все чаще ловлю себя на мысли, - он допивает травяной настой и отставляет чашку, - Что, может быть, это не так уж и плохо.  
\- Ох и любите вы, Хейлы, все усложнять, - он громко сглатывает и облизывается. Сейчас он кажется еще более аппетитным, чем в ту памятную ночь, когда Питер его спас. Как минимум, здоровее цвет лица.  
\- Не мы одни, - Питер ухмыляется и беззастенчиво тянет носом воздух, вдыхая все витающие вокруг эмоции. Стайлз похож на изысканное блюдо, слишком сложное, чтобы распробовать все с первой попытки.  
\- Ну как, лучше? Что-нибудь изменилось?  
\- Не знаю, - неопределенно поводит плечом.  
\- Покажи, - теперь они словно поменялись ролями, и это Питер, кого нужно спасать. Только у него теперь немного иные соображения на этот счет.  
\- Ну смотри, - он широко улыбается и разводит руки, как бы приглашая осмотреть его с любой возможной дотошностью.  
\- Тебе что, семнадцать? - куксит смешную рожицу, раздражается, легонько поддевает ткань футболки пальцами и тянет вверх, обнажая торс сантиметр за сантиметром. Питер знает, какой эффект производит его тело. И Стайлз, возможно, оценил бы его по достоинству, но он уже хмурится, недовольно сводя брови к переносице, и со вздохом опускает футболку.  
\- Пятно стало меньше, но не исчезло. Завтра пойду за травой.  
\- Но разве тебе совсем не интересно? - Питер может юлить и ходить кругами только до определенного момента, - Как это, когда тебя хотят целиком и полностью.  
\- Питер, я конечно понимаю, в каком ты сейчас состоянии, но...  
\- Скажешь нет? - он говорит так низко и соблазнительно, как только может. А может он еще очень много всего.  
\- Нет, - горячо, на выдохе.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Недоговариваю. Тебя сложно ненавидеть, когда ты в таком состоянии. Но мы ведь оба знаем, какой ты на самом деле. И тот Питер мне нифига не нравится, от слова совсем.  
\- А этот, значит, ничего так?  
\- Не перекручивай слова, господи, - он подается назад, упираясь задницей в кухонный шкафчик, и пахнет сладко, как жидкая карамель. Питер нависает над ним, еще немного, и это перестанет быть просто игрой. Либо же он получит вилкой в глаз, как вариант.  
Питер легонько касается острой скулы и проводит пальцами вдоль щеки. Это действительно приятно. До ужаса. Собственной кожей чувствовать его тепло, смятение и страх с ноткой возбуждения.  
\- Я же вижу, - Питер мурлычет, - И чувствую.  
\- Конечно мне интересно! Еще бы не интересно, - наконец, взрывается. - Все, кто когда-либо хотел быть со мной, делали это по совершенно болезным и невероятным причинам. Просто лишиться девственности, попробовать а как это с мальчиком, по пьяни, по укурке, подрочить по дружбе. Да я просто магнит для фриков. И даже Дерек, чего уж там, не самая психически здоровая личность. О тебе я вообще молчу. Давай перепихнемся, потому что меня распирает от любовного яда мерзкого склизкого амура, который тебя чуть не убил. Ну офигеть любовь, романтика.  
Питер ожидал чего-то подобного, только не думал, что это будет настолько...адекватно. И резонно. На самом деле, ему нечего возразить.  
\- В яблочко, щеночек, - он легонько проводит пальцами по шее, где обиженно мечется пульс, - Но если оно выглядит настоящим и ощущается, как настоящее, то почему бы и нет?  
\- Ну да, перепихон с Крипи Дядюшкой, это будет чудесным началом наших с Дереком отношений, - сейчас от него веет горечью потери, которая еще, по факту, не случилась. Питер сам не возьмется сказать на сто процентов, что происходит в голове его племяшка, но, возможно, Стайлз знает что-то, чего не знает он.  
\- А если этот перепихон спасет мне жизнь?  
\- Ты хочешь разыграть эту карту сейчас, серьезно? Давить на чувство вины лучше начинать чуть попозже, когда ничего не сработает и нам будет грозить небольшая вечность в компании друг друга. Тогда, о да. Пожалуй, я бы пошел на многое.  
\- Ты портишь момент, ты в курсе? - Питер даже не может сердиться. Это чересчур забавно. И болезненно вместе с тем.  
\- Не было никакого момента, - сердито бурчит.  
Питер расстроено вздыхает и делает вид, что собирается отодвинуться подальше и прекратить этот умильный балаган, но в последний момент притягивает его к себе покрепче и затыкает поцелуем.  
"Как в гребанных романтических фильмах" - думает Питер, и пытается не рассмеяться, но его уже накрывает, и он только надеется, что Стайлз чувствует хотя бы капельку из того, что открывается ему.  
Стайлз вырывается, но как-то вяло. В конце концов, он был при смерти, и с тех пор его толком никто не утешил. Во всяком случае, в его теле столько напряжения, что хватило бы на двоих взрослых, а это всего лишь один мальчишка.  
Питер не торопится, он медленно проталкивает язык в его рот, заставляя разомкнуть сердито сжатые губы, и теперь сопротивление становится совсем слабым. Стайлз на вкус как медовые пряники и чай со специями, весь горячий, и губы сухие, как будто его немного лихорадит, а может и правда. Питер легонько прикусывает нижнюю губу, и опускается к шее, заставляя задрать голову. Стайлз выдыхает что-то слабое, недовольное и довольное вместе с тем, а потом смеется, когда Питер щекотно облизывает ключицу, и это звук, которого он не слышал уже, кажется, вечность. А когда, интересно, сам Питер смеялся в последний раз, просто от того, что хорошо?  
Внутри у Питера все горит - там, где растекся чернильной жижей яд амура, теперь словно бурлит лава, этот жар, кажется, перекидывается на Стайлза, и сам воздух между ними шипит и плавится.  
\- Вау, - Стайлз выдыхает возле самого уха Питер и легонько целует щеку, скулу, краешек рта, куда может дотянуться. Пальцы путаются в его волосах, и это шикарно длинные пальцы, возможно, самые обалденные, какие Питер только видел в своей жизни.  
Стайлз позволяет стянуть с себя худи и даже рубашку. Питер запускает пальцы под футболку и довольно выдыхает. Тактильный экстаз - все эти родинки, ребра, спина и позвонки. Он далеко не худой, но долговязый и угловатый, так что хочется ощупывать все эти неровности и выступы до бесконечности.  
\- Я хочу раздеть тебя, - Питер горячо шепчет в самое ухо, - И разложить прямо здесь на столе.  
Стайлз только хмыкает на эту вполне осуществимую угрозу. Он знает, что этот Питер никогда так не поступит. Пока в его крови курсирует чудодейственный любовный яд.  
\- Ну хоти. А я хочу вот это, - мнет футболку Питера, совсем не так, как до этого, беспокойно и нетерпеливо. Стаскивает, и сразу же прижимает ладонь к ядовито-гниющему цветку на груди. От него веет огнем. От прикосновения Стайлза, впрочем, становится еще жарче.  
\- С ума сойти, - Питеру кажется, что он растает прямо здесь, на месте. Зрачки Стайлза расширяются еще больше, глаза становятся совсем черными, он обхватывает шею Питера руками и, кажется, это называется лизаться. Они беззастенчиво лижутся и кто-то довольно постанывает. Звук сладко липнет к коже, лишая самоконтроля.  
Питер вжикает ширинкой и дергает штаны Стайлза вниз вместе с бельем. Внезапное обнажение заставляет его еще сильнее впиться в губы Питера, и это почти больно, и совершенно крышесносно. Кажется, они смеются вместе, а затем Питер ловит ртом восторженные тихие выдохи, потому что Стайлз все еще сдерживается, даже когда его ласкают, даже когда это делает Питер. А еще он ругается, и легонько двигает бедрам вперед, и за это тихое сдавленное "ч-черт, Питер" кажется, можно родину продать и всех родственников в придачу. Полная беззащитность, искренность, потеря контроля. Питер сдавливает его чуть сильнее, одновременно кусает в шею, оставляя вишнево-яркий засос, который потом превратится в самый настоящий синяк, и это будет тешить, его, Питера, и жутко раздражать Стайлза.  
Он выгибается, впиваясь пальцами в голую спину Питера, замирает так на несколько секунд, даже не дышит, и обмякает, бормоча что-то нецензурное и донельзя льстящее. Питер задумчиво целует влажный висок, и щеку, и сам не замечает, как улыбается.  
Стайлз хмыкает.  
\- Кажется, это игра для двоих, нет?  
\- Даже так? - он позволяет рукам Стайлза скользить вдоль тела, оставляя жгучие борозды. Он ленивый и уставший, но глаза блестят озорным бесовским огоньком, и Питер может только представить себе, на что это похоже - быть с ним постоянно, вместе, полностью.  
\- Я никогда не принимаю от людей то, чего не могу дать сам, - говорит это с необычайной серьезностью, путается в ремешке штанов.  
\- Мальчик с принципами, надо же.  
\- Ты мне, я тебе. Все по-честному.  
У него неуверенные, прохладные руки. До жути приятно. Питер прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущению, и только легкий смех Стайлза возвращает его к реальности.  
\- Ух ты. Беззащитный Питер Хейл, кому расскажи, - Питер затыкает его поцелуем и это, правда, может стать неплохой тенденцией. Стайлз вкусно целуется в ответ, каким-то чудом продолжая довольно ухмыляться, и делает примерно то же, что сделал сам Питер несколько минут раньше. Двигает рукой быстрее, сдавливает чуть сильнее, проводит сверху вниз и обратно, но вместо того, чтобы игриво кусаться или оставлять засосы, он просто смотрит на лицо Питера, пока тот кончает. И это, черт побери, заводит еще больше.  
Он тяжело дышит и, наконец, фокусирует зрение на самодовольной мордашке Стайлза.  
\- Ну и чего ты лыбишься?  
Пожимает плечом, обсматривая Питера с ног до головы. Ему чудится нотка собственничества, но, возможно, только чудится.  
\- Ничего, просто это было...хорошо, - он несколько бесконечно долгих, сладких секунд просто смотрит в глаза, а затем с тяжелым вздохом натягивает штаны и, кажется, уже собирается уйти куда-нибудь, желательно на другой конец Земли, но Питер перехватывает его раньше. Цепко обхватывает подбородок пальцами, заглядывает в глаза. Откуда это внезапное уныние?  
\- Это действительно было хорошо.  
\- Ну, конечно. Как скажешь. С выздоровлением, кстати, - он выворачивается из хватки Питера, воспользовавшись его шоком, и начинает медленно собирать рюкзак.  
\- Ого, - он рассматривает собственную грудь без намека на яд, и не знает, что сказать. Что будет правильно сказать. - Спасибо.  
\- Это действительно было быстрее, чем пить траву, - у Питера стойкое ощущение, что он все испортил. Может ему найти новый манускрипт и вызвать еще одного амура? - И приятнее, чего уж там, она просто дрянь на вкус.  
Расстроено выдыхает с громким "пф-ф", и Питер тоже пытается представить, что вот здесь и сейчас все так и закончится, но не может.  
\- Ты, когда вылечился...у тебя же не пропала, хм, привязанность? - Питер сам не верит, что это говорит. Все эти сопли не его стиль. И все-таки, не смотря на исчезновение отравы, ему все еще не все равно. А что если это навсегда? Черт, ему нужно хорошенько подумать.  
\- Ну да, не пропала. И только что это было прямо свидетельство моих могучих и высоких чувств к Дереку. Надоело мне это говнище, вот что. Считаю свой долг выплаченным, - наспех собирает рюкзак, окидывает комнату взглядом, явно прикидывая, что всем остальным можно пожертвовать, в случае чего, - Если вдруг что, я на связи, - говорит скорее по привычке, и исчезает.  
Питер задумчиво слушает звук удаляющейся машины, а потом слушает себя, внимательно, каталогизируя каждое ощущение вместе и по отдельности. У него уходит остаток ночи и еще кусочек утра, чтобы понять.  
Питер Хейл умер, да здравствует Питер Хейл.

Через неделю Стайлзу приходит посылка с элегантной подборкой разномастных магических письмен и манускриптов, на карточке изящным почерком выведено: "Используй по своему усмотрению, щеночек" и чуть ниже постскриптум: "Давай повторим". Еще через день посыльный притаскивает корзинку фруктов. На карточке пузатыми, чуть вытянутыми буквами написано: "Я должен извиниться. Давай сходим на бейсбол как-нибудь?"  
\- Па, ты знаешь, - он возвращается на кухню и честно старается не краснеть под насмешливым взглядом Шерифа, - Я - своей злейший враг.  
\- Дай угадаю, - он выуживает из корзинки несколько спелых виноградин и одну сочную клубничину, - Кто-то из Хейлов?  
\- Кто-то из Хейлов, ага, - Стайлз угрюмо смотрит в окно, и пытается представить, во что теперь превратится его жизнь.

\- Быть подростком - сложно, - Стайлз сам, собственными пальцами набрал сообщение и пригласил Дерека в кафе. На первое и последнее их свидание. - Меня колбасит по тысяче разнообразных причин, от мелких до опупенно больших, особенно в масштабах моей личной Вселенной. И я не могу...не хочу вот так...  
Он барабанит пальцами по столу, лихорадочно отстукивая ногой какой-то безумный ритм. Замечает, одергивает себя, сжимает руки замочком. Нервно мнет и выкручивает пальцы. Невозможно сидеть напротив Дерека и чувствовать себя уверенным, сильным и крутым. Он выглядит необычайно взросло, но это обманчивая зрелость, Стайлз знает. И Дерек знает тоже. Стайлз все еще исхудавший, как щепка, и выглядит моложе своих лет. Как будто происшествия последних пары месяцев искривили его личное время. Их время тоже. Стайлз думает, что, возможно, еще год назад все сложилось бы иначе. Что поломанный Дерек нашел бы в нем такое утешение, как нигде и ни с кем. Теперь Дерек целостный, разве что в трещинах немного, и это Стайлз чувствует себя поломанным, маленьким, больным и не к месту. И Стайлз не находит утешения. По крайней мере, не у Дерека.  
\- Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что у меня нет сил как-то...продолжать, добиваться, соблазнять, - Стайлз продолжает, а взгляд Дерека, кажется, вот-вот прожжет в нем небольшую дыру. Но стоит поднять глаза, и вот он уже смотрит в окно, на дождливый промозглый день, и внутри, в теплом душистом кафе, становится точно так же холодно и дождливо.  
\- Но ты не хочешь, - его голос звучит потрясающе мягко и спокойно, хотя Стайлзу кажется на какое-то мгновение, что в глазах беспокойно проблескивает волчья сущность. Как будто, да, ему действительно не все равно.  
Стайлз кивает, Дерек гипнотизирует свернутую в журавлик салфетку.  
\- Взаимно.  
Он и хотел бы контролировать себя лучше, но лицо вытягивается вопреки всем попыткам изобразить бесстрастность. Да кого он, к чертям, обманывает. Одно дело, когда все это крутится у тебя в голове - три тысяча и один возможный сценарий развития событий, и совсем другое, когда один единственный, самый паршивый из всех, становится реальностью. Неотвратимой.  
Стайлз пытается держать лицо. Он знает, что это все фигня, и волчья чуйка Дерека раскладывает его пульс на отдельные эмоции, расчленяя, выделяя, фиксируя. Код под названием "Стайлз" очень просто сломать, когда у тебя есть клыки и пара светящихся гляделок. Нечестно, кругом сплошная подстава.  
\- Ну, - он прочищает горло, запивает остывшим кофе, - Не первый и не последний раз мне отказывают, так что...  
\- Пойми меня правильно, - весь лоск и налет взрослости куда-то девается, как будто дымку рассеяло ветром, беспокойный тревожный взгляд и бровки домиком. Заглядывает в лицо Стайлзу так, будто предлагает укатить вместе на острова жить навсегда, пить кокосы и есть бананы, бросив всё и всех, и ждет ответа. - Из всех людей...близких мне людей, самый последний человек, которого я хотел бы обидеть - это ты. И я не знаю, как бы это могло сработать. Не вижу. Или не чувствую. И мне хотелось бы сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее. Все что угодно, но....  
\- Ты берешь от людей то, что можешь дать в ответ, - Стайлз кивает, болезненно закусывая губу. Он как будто смотрится в зеркало, но оно, в отличие от него самого, правильное. Не искривляет реальность. Не мутит воду. Не вываливает на окружающих тонну всяких неуместных признаний, и не травит потом целый город магическим ядом отвратительного амура. Жаркий ком стыда и разочарования не дает вдохнуть полной грудью. Стайлз пытается держать себя в руках. Ну хотя бы это он ведь может? Не распустить сопли прямо здесь и сейчас. Он ведь сильный.  
Дерек подается вперед, как будто хочет сказать что-то или протянуть руку и прикоснуться, но вместо этого болезненно молчит. Напряженно и тяжело, и Стайлз без всяких сверхспособностей знает, чего это ему стоит.  
\- С Шоколадкой проще, да? Нормальная девчонка, никаких паранормальных заездов, и убивает в основном плохих парней. Шик и блеск.  
\- Проще, - теперь Дерек пялится на него и не прячет глаза, и Стайлз знает, каким-то десятым, тридцатым чувством, что это могло бы быть. Они, вот так, вместе. Недодрузья, и чуть больше, чем друзья. Что-то на стыке, на грани, и чуть-чуть за.  
\- Я бы мог уболтать тебя в постель, ты знаешь? Техника соблазнения номер один в моем арсенале.  
\- Мог бы. Вполне, - Дерек пытается сдержать улыбку, но она все равно освещает его лицо, и от этого, черт, становится еще гаже. Стайлз уверен, что в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной он бы заставлял его улыбаться каждый день.  
\- А потом ты бы мучился комплексом вины и еще какими-нибудь расстройствами в довесок, я бы не мог понять, что сделал не так, или что пошло не так. Потому что само по себе всё это было бы - не так.  
"Ему нужен не мальчишка, а сильная женщина рядом. Какой была его мать" - осознание накрывает Стайлза с неизбежностью надвигающегося торнадо, и во рту становится горько-горько, - "И только у меня все не как у людей. И даже не как у волков".  
Дерек сглатывает, мнет в руках салфеточного журавлика. На этом, кажется, все.  
\- Не пропадай, ладно? Давай сходим на бейсбол. Я серьезно.  
Стайлз чувствует себя слабым и побитым, когда встает из-за стола. Это действительно была его идея? Закончить все вот так?  
\- Конечно, чувак. Как скажешь, - он допивает совсем уже остывший кофе, он потрясающе отвратительный на вкус. Подходит идеально.  
Он легонько касается плеча Дерека, когда уходит, и чувствует тепло его пальцев на своих. Все как в гребанных мелодрамах.

\- Перекантуюсь у тебя, ладно? Мне больше негде, - Стайлз еле держится на ногах и весь окружающий мир совершает раза в два больше оборотов, чем Земной шар, который так и норовит ускользнут из-под ног вместе с полом.  
У Питера насмешливый взгляд и уголки рта загибаются кверху. Кажется, чужие метания и страдания по-прежнему приносят ему удовольствие. Хоть что-то в этой жизни не меняется.  
\- Ты ограбил ликероводочный завод, щеночек? - картинно принюхивается и морщит нос, не спешит пускать внутрь.  
\- Скорее отцовский секретный схрон. Пустишь, нет? - он опирается о стену и волевым усилием пытается заставить мир остановиться, но куда там. Алкоголь никогда не был его сильной стороной. Рюкзак сползает с плеча и шлепается под ноги. Стайлз неуклюже пытается его словить, и чуть не падает.  
Питер не то вздыхает, не то фыркает, и Стайлз расценивает это как призыв объяснить еще.  
\- Не мог к Скотту в таком виде. И там Кира. Наверное, - трет лицо усиленно, но реальность уплывает, растекается вокруг теплой жижей, и даже стена под рукой уже не кажется твердой. Сплошной кисель. - И домой не мог. Сам понимаешь.  
Стайлз пытается вспомнить, почему приходить сюда было плохой идеей. Очень плохой. Но не может. Это как пытаться восстановить последовательность событий во сне. Алкоголь делает ему лоботомию мозга, именно поэтому он прибегает к нему в самых экстренных случаях. Когда уже совсем.  
Питер, кажется, все еще что-то прикидывает. Или что он, черт побери, вообще делает?  
\- У тебя же прошло? Вот то, - Стайлз поводит свободной, не прилипшей к стене, рукой в воздухе, пытаясь помочь "тому" оформиться без лишних слов. Вместо ответа Питер отступает в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.  
\- Дерека здесь нет, - уточняет будто на всякий случай. Стайлз делает несколько аккуратных шагов, чуть не падает, останавливается, судорожно втягивая воздух.  
\- Он с Шоколадкой. Не спрашивай откуда я знаю.  
\- Не буду, - в полумраке лицо Питера не различить, даже если бы Стайлз мог сфокусировать зрение хотя бы на секунду. Но он не может, и в общем-то все равно. Его аккуратно берут под локоток и проводят к дивану.  
\- Твой плед здесь. Вода на кухне. Спокойной ночи.  
Стайлз окукливается на твердой, но так и норовящей уплыть куда-то поверхности. Он, вопреки всякой логике, чувствует себя в безопасности.

\- Никогда, никогда больше, - Стайлз бормочет, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу окна лофта. Внизу раскинулась окутанная сумерками улица. Ветер гоняет мусор и клочки бумаги, закручивает их в небольшие воронки, и это то, чего не увидишь утром, днем или вечером, когда люди снуют туда-сюда, когда нельзя вдохнуть полной грудью и негде развернуться. Только в предрассветной тишине, кажется, возможна эта маленькая магия. Когда слышно мысли города.  
Стайлз вытирает зарюмсанное лицо и выпивает еще стакан воды. Ему кажется, выплакал он примерно столько же, сколько и выпил, а выдул он прилично. Жалость к себе - это отвратительно. Как будто тебя обидел кто-то, а на самом деле ты просто купаешься в собственной ущербности, мазохистично упиваешься ею, вместо того, чтобы отряхнуться и идти дальше. Развиваться, становиться лучше. Взрослеть.  
Он смотрит на смску, отправленную где-то между первой и второй половиной бутылки виски. "Мое сердце разбито. Буду утром. Стайлз". Вот теперь еще объясняй отцу, что там у него за сердце и почему оно вдруг разбито.  
\- Алкоголь - моя лоботомия, - говорит вслух, чтобы мысль хорошенько запомнилась, вместе с гудящей головой и пульсирующей болью в затылке, и ослабевшим, никчемным телом. Виски в крови все еще больше чем, собственно, крови, поэтому он совершенно пропускает момент, когда сверху спускается Питер. Бесшумно становится рядом, у Стайлза хватает сил только на то, чтобы удивленно вздрогнуть. И не испуг толком. Ну и сложно заставить себя бояться человека, которому дрочил. Это вроде как ничего такого, но все же. Великий и ужасный Питер Хейл во всей своей утренней взъерошенной красе. Стайлз по утрам не выглядит и в половину так хорошо.  
Небо потихоньку начинает светлеть, совсем еще далеко, только намек на рассвет. Стайлз дышит на стекло и рисует маленькое солнышко со злобной рожицей.  
\- Действительно лоботомия, - Питер усмехается. Больше никакой влюбленной осторожности, серьезности или искренности. Магическая иллюзия пропала, как и не было. Стайлз рад. Так проще.  
\- Не мешай мне страдать, - бормочет еле слышимо. Лицо наверняка распухло, но ему, конкретно здесь и сейчас, совершенно все равно.  
\- Дерек? - не то вопрос, не то утверждение.  
\- Мы решили, что два поломанных мальчика не могут дать в сумме адекватное целое, - или Стайлз просто струсил, а Дерек не стал возражать. В любом случае, какая теперь разница.  
\- Жаль, - Стайлз не ослышался, это действительно было сказано без сарказма?  
\- Да иди ты.  
\- Нет правда, - его губы слегка подрагивают, и все-таки расползаются в ухмылке. Она неизбежна, как рассвет, который вот-вот раскрасит небо коралловыми красками. - Кто угодно лучше, чем эта его Шоколадка, ну правда. Выбирая между киллером и поломанным мальчиком, я бы выбрал мальчика.  
Возможно, Стайлзу кажется, или его таким извращенным способом пытаются утешить? Да и не то чтобы извращенным, просто он привык...что Питер - гадский гад, и даже последний месяц возни с амуром не помогли искоренить это убеждение.  
\- Ей могут заказать Дерека. И думаю это случится довольно скоро. Никто не любит сильных волков.  
Стайлз переваривает эту мысль. Честно говоря, ему даже в голову не приходило такое. А ведь могло бы стать неплохим аргументом, возьмись он уговаривать Дерека. Хоть на что-нибудь.  
\- У тебя есть таблетка? - он морщится. Попытка мыслительного процесса привела к жуткой головной боли. Онемевшие от алкогольных возлияний части мозга начали потихоньку приходить в себя, к добру ли, к худу ли.  
\- Есть лучше, - Питер говорит совсем тихо, почти шепчет.  
Стайлз забывает как дышать, его омывает волна облегчения, растекается приятным холодком от шеи, там где пальцы Питера легонько гладят и массируют.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза, чуть опускает голову, подставляясь. Какая разница, если хорошо? Усталость и боль уходят из него по капле, и может быть еще что-то, о чем он не хочет сейчас думать. Питер легонько ерошит волосы на холке, и на затылке, а затем просто прижимает ладонь к голой коже чуть выше кромки футболки. Наверное, это плохо, что он забирает так много. Наверное, Стайлз должен что-то сказать.  
\- Питер...  
\- Поехали со мной, - рассвет плещется в глазах Питера кроваво-красным, потихоньку перетекает в золото. Имперские цвета.  
\- Куда? - Стайлз не спрашивает что это, зачем и почему. Здесь и сейчас его это мало интересует. Питер похож на головоломку, которую можно решать бесконечно, но правильного ответа так и не найдешь. Он тоже поломанный.  
\- Нью Йорк, - его рука опускается ниже вдоль позвоночника, замирает на середине спины, как будто он раздумывает, куда бы ее деть дальше, - Нужно провернуть несколько сделок с местным ковеном. Своенравные девицы. Придется поторговаться.  
\- Да ну ладно, - Стайлз хмыкает, - Только не говори, что тебе так приятна моя бесценная компания. Зачем я тебе нужен?  
Солнце в глазах Питера разгорается торжественным, пафосным золотом. Будь Стайлз хотя бы немного глупее, он испытывал бы что-то вроде восхищения. Но нет, обойдется.  
Питер ухмыляется и довольно щурит глаза, как будто Стайлз только что прошел какой-то неведомый ему тест.  
\- У меня, мягко говоря, не самая хорошая репутация в магических кругах. А у тебя вроде как талант проводить переговоры.  
\- Просто ведьмы не доверяют волкам. А тебе не доверяет вообще никто, - теперь очередь Стайлза ухмыляться. Он не знает, но в его глазах тоже плещется теплое, ярко-золотистое солнце. И это чертовски красиво.  
Рука Питера, наконец, опускается на обтянутую джинсами задницу.  
\- Эй, эй! - Стайлз отпрыгивает, смешно размахивая руками, чуть не поскальзывается и хватается за раму окна, восстанавливая равновесие.  
\- Прости, не удержался. Она взывала ко мне, - Питер лыбится во все зубы.  
\- Моя задница? Взывала к тебе? Чувак, у меня есть прекрасный знакомый психиатр, даже два, и несколько лечащих врачей в психбольнице.  
\- Я, почему-то, в тебе не сомневался.  
\- Это вот ты только что оскорбил меня? Да? В следующий раз лучше старайся, психушка это уже прошлый век, -он еще несколько секунд держит, как ему кажется, удручающе серьезное лицо, а затем не выдерживает, и начинает смеяться.  
У Питера, оказывается, очень мелодичный смех. Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы слышать его чаще.


End file.
